To be yours, to be alive
by 23cobalthearts
Summary: An OC/Pietro one shot but it is an excerpt from a multi/chapter story. Read inside for more details.


**A/N this is an excerpt if you will from an uncoming story yes the story will be Pietro/0C but I haven't figured out the other details. So for now this just smut because who doesn't love smut ha. Well one more hint it was will be Pietro/OC/ another marvel character .**

The day had begun like any other, though it was a day that they were both still alive safe from the wrath of a powerful enemy.

"I can't believe you're here" said the brown haired women grabbing his silver locks. A small smile grazed his face faintly but she could tell.

"I told you. I promise no?" he said a playful connotation to the words but to her the words held so much weight so much love.

"Pietro, I….." her hazel eyes looked down unsure of how to begin her explanation.

"Does not matter" he silenced her. She scrunched her face ready to defy him.

" What I mean is that now is not the time, I trust you as you trust me" his accent grew thicker as he got closer to her one arm winding around her waist and a hand brushing her lower lip. In a split second he flipped them to the meadow.

Falling back on the soft mush of green grass the pair began exploring their bodies nipping every inch of skin they could get to. "Ohh lower" she moaned as he slipped her shirt over her body. Her mouth opened in a small o as she continued to gyrate on his lap hoping to feel as much as him as she could while she cursed the existence of underwear. Giving him a devilish smirk she arched her back to give him a view of her scantily clad torso. Ever so slowly she took of her bra with one hand before coming back down and devouring his lips.

"Sweet prințesă,"never again will I let you out of my sight" he growled as he ran his hands down her bare back. Sighing she lifted his shirt over his arms and nibbled on his chest. Still not content with his ministrations she pushed her breast forward hoping he would take the hint. Nuzzling his face against her plump breasts she continued arching and bouncing on his lap. He was hers she had been so afraid to give herself completely but now was the time to move on, it was due time.

"I can't go back after this I won't," Pietro exclaimed. Biting her lip she jumped off much to his dismay before stripping right in front him. Completely bare to him she gave him a heartwarming smile and laid back down no doubt making him make the next move. Climbing on top of her he traced the beginning of her calf all the way to her inner thigh making her squirm.

Cupping her breast she released another moan which causes him to smirk against her soft supple skin. Kissing all the way from her stomach to her perky breast he takes his time trailing his lips so softly she can barely feel them. She feels a hard bite on her left nipple.

"Ohh more I need more," she moans while gripping his cock through his pants. His gaze turned to her pale breast perfectly shaped and decorated with pink pebbles that were now vigorous moving due to her movements.

"Show me," she teased biting his neck and rubbing her bare core on his trousers. Sucking on one nipple and gripping her bottom he groaned against her breast what had life been before this how had controlled himself so much when she was made for corrupting, corruption made by himself. Her moans and his grunts filled the empty meadow whispering against his ear, " Please show me all of you I want to feel you, kiss you, taste you," she emphasized by licking his earlobe.

Shrugging out of his pants he laid beneath her. Teasing her with his fingers he was pleased to find her wet and willing. Sliding his fingers in and out of her he looked forward to the prison her core would offer to him. A soft vice that would take him to the most extreme and pleasure filled dimensions.

"Tell me you are mine," he questioned his eyes closed he was lost in the lust but he needed to know she was invested in them that she would not run away again from him from them.

"Yes I am yours. No more running. No more secrets," responded the gorgeous brunette before pressing her lips against his. The couple began again building the fire fueling it with everything they had.

She gripped his fingers while she whispered more dirty words into his ear. She said things along the lines of take me harder oh yes please fuck me and ughh your fingers are the sexiest thing ever.

As she grew bolder she simply screamed out "fuck please." He took pleasure from her less than demure appearance a wild goddess is what she seemed to him. His vision clouded with even more lust as he took in her pale skin with just the right amount of pink hues, bronze tint in her brown hair that was superior to any other common brunette, and a figure that was dainty but still with enough curves to entice him. His cock grew twice fold and urged him to take her against the grass in this meadow so the whole world could hear the music they created together.

"Open up to me, prințesă," he cooed in her ear.

Lining them up he pushed into her slowly, her eyes opened in pure ecstasy. A small yelp was heard as she felt him completely fill her.

She felt so full so good. Her eyes teared a bit from the emotion of everything the feeling was incredible not just the passion but the love and care she could feel in his gentle thrusts. After a minute his thrusts increased in speed but would settle as soon as she felt close.

"Don't tease me, faster" she growled out throwing her hips forward to meet his thrusts. A chuckle escaped him before he felt her clench around him it was her turn to laugh.

"Așa foarte frumos" the silver haired Sokovian grunted into her ear while peppering kisses on her neck.

Her whole body lit up as he spoke to her in his native tongue, his real tongue was at work on the top of her breasts marking both .

Much to her suprise and pleasure he took his time witch each aspect of her body alternating between biting on her neck, suckling her nipples, and playing with her clit while he continued to fuck her with all the strenght she could take.

Sun bathed the couple their grunts and moans filling the meadow as they touched and kissed everything they could on the other.

She felt the coiling in her lower stomach she was so devlishly close she needed one more small touch or shift to come undone.

"Open your eyes love," he urged pushing her legs atop of his shoulders. The sight aroused her to no end she was completely vulnerable to him, with one final thrust and pinch of her clit she reached her orgasm. He continued to thrust, more words she couldn't understand flowed into her ear but it sounded delicious to her adding only to her peak.

Her heart beat began to slow down as she came back to reality.

"My turn," he smirked in a blink of an eye and blur of silver she found her self pushed against a tree. The tree not particularly rought but a bit cold for her taste. His speed began to climb again this time he concentrated on his own release.

The hazel eyed woman placed an arm around his neck while the other gripped his perfectly sculpted ass. Her hand dropped from his neck to his back carrassing him softly trying to convey to him to let go. She pressed her lips against him once more pushing her tongue into his mouth.

" Let go love," she said while clinging onto him. A few second more and he couldn't contain himself any longer. Her moans enticed him to no end, her body clinging on to him, and her inner muscles gripped him. He filled her up with his warmth.

The couple fell to the floor once more they held eachother. Smiles and kisses continued as they saw the sun begin to set.

"I want to stay here forever," she said tracing shapes on his chest.

"We will have more days. Days like this," he responsed kissing her forehead .

Neither one wanted to think about the war coming up ahead the very test of their love. For now this would be enought it had to be they both thought but would not say.


End file.
